1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to permanently mounted streamline folding rooftop deck assemblies for motorhomes. More specifically, the present invention relates to permanently affixed folding rooftop furnishings, folding safety handrails, folding hatchways, folding stairways, seamless rooftop decks, and streamline cowlings for motorhome roofs which can easily be fitted to existing and newly manufactured vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to attach decks and cabins to the rooftops of mobile homes, campers, housecars, and other recreational land vehicles. It is also known to utilize a hatch or the like to access the rooftop deck from the interior of a recreational vehicle, or from ground level. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,036 (Johnson 1974) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,954 (Lynd 1971).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,036 (Johnson 1974), which patent applies specifically to flat-roof mobile home trailers that are not intended for regular city and highway travel, discloses the use of a fence with posts around the rooftop perimeter of a mobile home to create an enclosed space for movable outdoor furniture. In addition, the art depicts a hatch from the rooftop to the interior of the mobile home below, and identifies a folding exterior stairway. This patent does not disclose, infer, or show any application of the invention on a high-speed motorhome, nor disclose, infer, or show the application of furniture permanently secured to the rooftop, which folds downward for high-speed travel, nor does it claim any application of the invention for a sloped, crowned, or rounded roof typical of motorhomes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,954 (Lynd 1971) discloses a collapsible rooftop extension for a vehicular cabin which is basically a second roof with three sides which is loosely fitted over the existing roof and sides of campers, mobile homes, housecars and similar structures. This second roof cranks upward to form an enclosed space between the second roof and the existing vehicle roof. This second roof structure telescopes upward by means of cables and cranks to create the enclosed cabin space above the existing vehicle roof. The patent also mentions a collapsible handrail on the non-surrounded areas of the vehicle rooftop, but does not describe it in detail or specific function. This patent does not disclose, infer, or show the application of any rooftop permanently fixed furniture, since its permanent existence would prohibit the collapsible room from closing downward upon the vehicle roof, thus invalidating the utility of the invention. Moreover, this patent does not allow for the use and operation of rooftop air conditioners, rooftop refrigerator heat exhausts, rooftop sewage vent pipes, rooftop satellite dishes and antennae and other rooftop protrusions which are integral to today's typical motorhomes.
The prior art of recreational vehicle rooftop safety handrails and hatchways is not ideally suited for use on thin, lightly constructed roofs of modern high-speed motorhomes in which aesthetic appearance, light weight, low-height, and low-wind resistance of rooftop elements are of prime importance. For example, a chain link fence supported by fence posts (Johnson) may be acceptable for a non-highway traveling mobile home, but is not aesthetically or mechanically suited for the rooftop of a sleek high-speed motorhome.
Finally, the prior art for adding a walking deck surface to the rooftop of existing recreational land vehicles roofs is not suitable for high-speed motorhomes where large-span stiffness, light weight, water tightness, and integral skylights are necessary rooftop attributes. For example, the prior art (Johnson) claims the use of "bricks" for a rooftop surface on mobile homes. While bricks may be an acceptable deck surface for a stationery mobile home roof, the rooftop of a traveling high-speed motorhome has roof surface performance requirements similar to that of an aircraft fuselage surface or the cabin roof surface of a high-speed yacht where rooftop surfaces must add structural and watertight integrity to the roof, while being light in weight and able to perform in high-speed, high-vibration, bumpy, and side rolling conditions. The prior art use of bricks, wooden planks, and other similar household type surfaces is not suitable for today's high-speed motorhomes.
And while the prior art (Johnson and Lynd) mention the general use of a hatch for access from the vehicle interior to the roof without any specificity of shape, form, or performance, there is need of a hatchway specific to the high-speed performance of motorhomes that provides additional structural roof support, ventilation while traveling, and rooftop safety handrails.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a lightweight motorhome rooftop deck system comprising an adjustable height rooftop safety handrail apparatus, permanently affixed rooftop furnishings which fold down to a low-height for high-speed travel and raise to normal height for use, a lightweight seamless rooftop deck, a hatchway suitable for high-speed travel, and a streamline cowling around these elements to minimize wind stream disturbance and to provide a sleek aesthetically pleasing structure complimentary to the motorhome appearance, while accommodating the existence of rooftop air conditioners, rooftop refrigerator heat exhausts, rooftop sewage vent pipes, rooftop satellite dishes and antennae which are integral to typical motorhomes.